


22. Spanking

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [17]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dom/sub, Jealousy, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Present Tense, Reaction, Spanking, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: "And do you know what happens to bad boys?"Those beautiful mocha eyes darken. "We must pay the price?"





	22. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration from the BTS video for Levitate- or more specifically, the [joke implication of Josh and Nico flirting](http://teeentyonepilots.tumblr.com/post/178515148950/top-10-anime-betrayals), hah.  
> Also, HAPPY TRENCH DAY Y'ALL

He likes Josh squirming underneath him, even if they're still clothed right now. It's exactly where he needs to be, trapped between Tyler's thighs and getting the glare to end all glares. It's taking a hell of a lot of willpower for the glare not to crumble into a smile at Josh's cute blushing face. There's still a lesson that needs to be learned. 

"C'mon, Ty-babe, why you bein' such a grumpypuss?" Josh throws his arms behind his head on the mattress and puckers his tempting lips. Not quite yet, not quite yet...

"You got some nerve," he keeps his voice flat and crosses his arms.

"What, wanting to kiss my incredibly gorgeous boyfriend?"

Any other scenario and he'd be melting to that flattery instantly. But he needs the control first. "No, I mean being a blatant flirt right in front of me." He pokes Josh's chest with a hard finger that still elicits a laugh. "Hugging him. High-fiving him. Looking way too happy when he grabbed your neck. You don't have to do that."

Josh looks confused for only a moment before the return of the charming Dun grin. "Aww, babe, we were just goofing for the camera. You know I'm yours."

Deep down inside, right to the center of him at whatever organ is situated there, Tyler knows he's telling the truth. Neither of them would do anything to tear their bond asunder. But that doesn't mean once in a while he doesn't feel the dark hand of jealousy smack him across the face. And there's plenty of things that can bring it on. Nubile fangirls draping themselves over the sexy drummer. Interviewers who may subtly touch his arm or lean close with a joke to get him laughing. And now a co-star getting touchy-feely. It's enough to burn the edges of Tyler's usually calm demeanor. 

Even if Josh is telling the truth, he needs the occasional reminder. Tyler feels the familiar stirring right in the pit of his stomach, the kind he remembers from when his hormones first started raging. 

He pushes his hands on Josh's hips to keep him pinned to the bed, and that sonofagun keeps on grinning. "Yeah, you're my boy," his voice dips low and dark, "but you're also a bad boy."

Right away the innocent look on Josh's face drops. Oh yeah, he's in for it now. The game they play when one of them is just a little too sassy for their own good, and this time it's his turn to be put in place. 

"And do you know what happens to bad boys?"

Those beautiful mocha eyes darken. "We must pay the price?"

"Damn right. Now turn over." Tyler gets up to allow Josh enough wiggle room to roll over onto his stomach. He moves so willingly it's enough to wonder for a fleeting moment if he was trying on purpose to be punished...

Tyler grabs the waistband of both pants and underwear to quickly yank them down, ignoring Josh's moans as pale and firm skin is exposed. His ass is so much more toned than Tyler's, meaning there's little protective padding and every slap there stings like crazy. Just what he wants.

Josh's pleas are breathy and light like a melt-in-your-mouth sweet. "Please...all yours...need to be good..." Tyler pulls his boyfriend over his lap where he goes ragdoll limp and runs a hand over the base of those strong back muscles.

"You're gonna be candy-apple red by the time I'm done with you," Tyler says with playful menace. Because unless Josh safewords out, he's planning to go for the full thirty smacks, let this bad boy get his birthday spankings with an edge.

He only whimpers, and the sound gets Tyler's body thrumming with anticipation. A bite of the lower lip, a raise of the hand, and the first slap goes down with an audible crack and enough force Tyler feels it shoot through his wrist.

Josh yelps and feebly kicks his feet about, making no attempt to escape. The muscles on the back of thighs twitch, and even _that's_ sexy.

"Little tease," Tyler grunts, and the next trio of smacks come in quick succession, each one punctuated by a high noise and a sting in his wrist. Josh's skin is starting to warm pink.

He feels a soft grind against his thigh- well, not exactly _soft_. Yeah, Josh is turned on already by the thrill of being caught and punished. This tip-toeing to the border of straying to get Tyler's attention, then providing reassurance he belongs to one man alone by giving his body over. The jealousy burns, but it turns Tyler on, too.

After the next round of paddles, Josh's skin is deepening in color and he's given up on kicking, now squirming under Tyler's hold. "Mmm..."

"That's right, nobody else gets to see you move like that, huh?" Tyler asks and delivers another slap.

"Ooh! No, sir," Josh's tone is as loving as Tyler's is rough.

His hand stings fiercely, but there's still a number of spanks to go. Tyler keeps a careful eye on his drummer's skin to be sure he doesn't damage it as he keeps on hitting, and a careful ear on every rattling breath and moan. Ugh, those sounds he hears when Josh is under him, or behind him, or on top of him...he may be the singer, but Josh's notes are heaven to his ears.

"Whose name is it on your skin forever, huh?" _Smack-_ "Whose name's on your lips when you come?" _Smack-_

"Ahh! T-t-Tyler." Josh's voice wavers, and for a moment Tyler thinks his boyfriend has reached the breaking point, but he relaxes again. By this point his ass is almost a screaming red, and Tyler can even see the faint outline of a handprint on that beautiful skin. They make sure to never make marks to permanently hurt each other, only whatever stings and eventually fades into a pleasant throb with the memory of a lesson learned. And despite his enjoyment, Josh looks like he's gotten the message loud and clear.

Tyler finishes the paddlings in a staccato rhythm just above those spots on Josh's legs where the ass meets the back of the thigh, and the drummer's moans trail off into something resembling hiccups. He rarely cries after a scene even if Tyler has told him it's okay to let the pent-up emotions spill out, but pain often dissolves him into a puddle.

_Twenty-nine, thirty-_ No matter how much his palm is on fire, he quickly gathers Josh in his hold to have him standing upright, being mindful not to touch the reddened skin. Josh instantly wraps his arms around the neck and burrows his face in.

"I'm s-sorry, Tyler!" Josh doesn't bother to unmuffle his voice, just grabs fistfuls of the back of Tyler's shirt to keep him close.

Ugh, he can't be cranky at his boyfriend for long. "It's okay, kitten. Everything is forgiven now." He nuzzles their faces together to feel more of Josh's blushing from the exertion and kisses his temple to let him know the scene is over. Their bodies slump like deflated of the tension.

"You need to cuddle, babe? I know that was a long day."

"P-please."

Can never say no to that voice. Tyler untangles himself from Josh to completely help him out of his clothes and examine his expression. The eyes are soft and exhausted and full of so much love.

"I'm all yours too, kitten," Tyler murmurs and cups Josh's face for a tender kiss rewarded with a warm sigh. He adores his boyfriend, he really does. He carefully lays Josh back down on his stomach, then strips as well so they can cuddle skin-to-skin. The redness has now calmed to a pink that reminds Tyler of fading cotton-candy hair dye that he loves.

Josh latches his arms around and burrows in again, but there's no desperation to the move this time, just the simple need for contact. Tyler shuts his eyes and returns the gesture, just wanting to concentrate on keeping a hold on what's his.


End file.
